Am i a witch?
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: Well beth and the gang are back after two years but this time for good gravity falls is their new home but gideon is back and when they meet dipper and mabel every thing changes and will beth find her wand and get her memories back ...
1. Chapter 1

PROFILES

BROOK GLEEFUL

Little fact:parents left her on the street when they moved

age :13

gender:female

friends: beth jake dipper mable grenda soos wendy stan

hair color : dark red and about to her butt

crush : none

eye color : light neon green

likes : being quiet friends electronics video games movies crafts decoding art history english 4-h being safe reading doing nothing all day dancing

hates: her cousin gideon when he friends get bullied how she never stands up being called boring when people are loud her shyness robbie

outfit : black tank top and white see through white shirt lack shorts and white sneakers

special ability: speed stealth quick healer only one who can heal people a.k.a life Mage time machine a.k.a it's a measuring tape necklace she made

BETH SUMMERS

age:13

Gender : female

Friends: brook jake dipper mable candy grenda soos Wendy Stan

Hair color : really long wavy brownish red with blond and white tips they are about 8 inches long

Crush:dipper

Eye color:it changes with her mood but mainly one amber and one a light blue that looks like ice both with a yellow ring that looks like fire around her pupils

Likes:paranormal mysteries friends solving mysteries electronics video games movies crafts decoding math science chemistry monster hunting fighting knifes weapons and reading skate boarding sugar high

hates : gideon when her friends get bullied her really bad anger issues when people call Mable immature robbie and how loud she is being called adorable and princess

Outfit : white tank top and black leggings with lace down the side and black sneakers and a small black and pick stripped jacket and lucky magic choker necklace

special ability :fear and pain affect her very little speed and brains memory has journal 4 shapeshifter device a.k.a a ring that I can talk to and a witch

JAKE SUMMERS

age:13

gender :male

friends : beth brook dipper mable wendy stan

hair color : blond

crush: mable and wendy

eye color : light blue

likes :paranormal mysteries friends solving mysteries electronics video games movies crafts decoding math science chemistry monster hunting fighting knifes weapons and reading

hates : gideon when his friends get bullied how quiet he is when his sister loses control of her temper robbie being left alone and I am not that smart

outfit ; blue shirt and black shorts and blue sneakers

special ability ; can sense stuff brains speed and a laser watch

DIPPER PINES

age;13

gender;male

friends;mable beth brook jake candy grenda wendy soos stan

hair color;brown

crush:beth and wendy

eye color;brown

likes;paranormal mysteries friends solving mysteries electronics video games movies crafts decoding math science chemistry monster hunting fighting knifes weapons and reading skate boarding

hates;gideon when his friends get bullied when his sis is crazy when he gets called adorable

outfit;a red shirt with a really dark blue vest and gray shorts and black sneaker and a blue and white hat that has a pine tree on it

special ability;smart speed memory telepathic connection to his sister knows every spell in the journals journal 3

MABLE PINES

age;13

gender;female

friends;dipper beth brook jake candy grenda wendy soos stan

hair color;brown

crush:jake

eye color;brown

likes;being happy rainbows glitter knitting sweaters dolls dream boy high pigs adventure monster hunting teasing dipper candy sleepovers movies tv pitt chipackers and dressing up and doing makeovers

hates; gideon being mean school when people get hurt or bullied and people who hate on my sweaters

outfit;a sweater and a skirt with headbands

special ability;being happy in hard situations telepathic connection to her brother hand to hand combat waddles grappling hook


	2. I don't have a clever name for this

BETHS POV

I woke up in the car i had forgotten what had happened two summers ago because I got pushed out of a window all i know is i am normal i had a normal summer i think ?

Well now we are back in gravity falls i just sit on my bed i remember setting something down here there is something weird here i can feel it

I grab my book bag and my skate bored and i jump out my window i walked to the skate park and brook and jake ran up behind me

"Hey guys " i said while walking we got to the skate park and i started showing them what i remember learning two years ago "wow dude" jake said while skating then he fell and face slammed the cement

We Ran over he jumped up and he had a bad scratch on his face we all busted out laughing he smiled "FACE SLAM" he yelled we busted out laughing even more

We walked home and my mom walked up and started lecturing jake on safety i walked to my room and i walked up to my mirror and i looked at my outfit it was simple but strange

I looked up at the top and it said "mirror mirror let me in" i read out loud the mirror glowed i ran out and i said "let's go to the shack" i said it to fast and i ran out the door

We walked into the shack and we hugged Stan Wendy and soos "hey guys we finally moved here" i said and Wendy said "we have other new people too" she said and soos said "we missed you guys" i smiled and Stan said "hey do you want a job here we need the extra money" we nodded and he walked inside his den

"Follow me kids" he said and we followed him back "kids we have three new employees come meet them" he yelled up the stairs and we heard footsteps running down the stairs

A really hot boy and a real fun looking girl came running down the fun girl said "omg i love you necklace " i smiled it was a purple choker with swirls carved into the stone

"Hi I'm mabel and this is my twin bro dipper who are you" mabel said while hugging me "hi I'm beth and this is brook and jake" i said and dipper shook my hand and mabel crushed my ribcage ... Not really but it felt like it

"So mabel do you have a boyfriend " asked jake i laughed and she shook her head and smiled "still looking" she said and dipper said "yeah we are single and sad" i smiled and said "no way us too" he smiled and Stan said "ok kids let's get to work"

We all ran into the gift shop and i sat beside dipper looking at Stan's home made ghost " i think a real ghost would be hurt by this" i said he looked at me with wide eyes

"You have seen a real ghost" he asked i nodded and i pulled out my journal he gasped and pulled out his journal i smiled and i said " i have a feeling i can trust you two" he smiled

"Hey do you like paranormal and mysteries " i asked he smiled "do i" He said and i smiled "i need to investigate what I think is a haunted mirror" i said he smiled "ok when the shack closes we can head out" he said and i smiled

Then some kid threw up on the front lawn "dipper clean up on the lawn" Stan yelled dipper sighed and grabbed a mop and bucket and he walked off i busted out laughing

Me and mabel were talking about why she loves dream boy high "i don't get it they are not hot and the movie is about as interesting as a post" i said she rolled her eyes "you'll learn to like it" she said i shook my head

Dipper walked in and he said "ok some kids do not need to eat before getting in a car" and he threw the mop in the janitor closet and sat on the couch "dream boy high gross" i nodded "i know right"

It was now about 8:30 and the shack was closing so dipper and me walked to my house brook and jake and me were invited to a sleepover party woot woot


	3. Woot woot

BETHS POV

I climbed in the window my mom was asleep on the couch and my dad only gets to come home for five hours a day i helped dipper in and he looked around

"Wow dude that mirror is creepy" dipper said he touched it "it feels solid" he explained i smiled and said "mirror mirror let me in"the mirror started glowing and it blew my hair back and i said "wow" my hair and eyes glowing especially the white and blond part

then i heard dipper scream and he was gone i touched the mirror and my hand went through so i stepped in

It was stone i had seen it before dipper was on the ground i helped him up "wow that is one messed up mirror" he said i smiled i felt some memories flowing back "you have no idea " i said

I walked into what i remembered being the potion and spells room i found an old broom and wand i touched my wand and i grabbed both and the memories flowed back

Dipper put a hand on my shoulder and said "your not normal are you " i shook my head "no I'm ...I'm a witch " i said "i just got my memories back" i said smiling and dipper backed up "how did you lose your memories" he asked scared

"I was fighting gideon because he captured my brother and brook and he pushed me out of his factory window " i explained "don't worry I'm not evil" i assured him

I got on my broom and i turned around "you commin" i said he smiled and climbed on behind me i zoomed off he grabbed me to keep from falling then we pulled up at the shack

"So you lost your memories" he asked i nodded "but they are back now " i said pulling out my wand and he looked at it we walked in and i was almost hit in the face with a shoe i stopped it with my hand

"B you got your memories back" said brook i nodded and we all ran up to the pines room we sat in a circle and we played truth or dare i was dared to do something dangerous i was dared to fight grenda

"Is she awake" mabel asked and dipper said "yes do you remember any thing" grenda got up slowly and i rubbed my knuckles she stood up and candy said "awww how sweet is this movie" she was staring at the tv i face palmed

Jake got dared to dance to talk dirty and we all joined in to make it fun well dipper stared with a disgusted look on his face we all laughed then i sensed something bad was gonna fly into the window "get down" i yelled and i ducked

Every one was on the floor and a knife flew in and stuck into the wall i jumped and i closed the window i backed up and Stan came in to five shocked kids and a knife "Stan someone threw this into your niece and nephews room" i said

We all stood there i looked the knife there was a note i opened it it said

Dear pines family and beth brook and jake i am back and now that i see you have moved here i will have fun p.s beth go ahead and dig your grave

I stuffed the note in my locket i had on

I walked over to the others we all were dancing to timber i joined in and dipper said "wow i feel stupid" i smiled "me too dude" and we sat on his bed and we tried to bounce each other off

I was laughing my head off the sun was coming up soon so we all walked into the forrest to look for owls every one stood near me cause of my powers i walked then i remembered the note i turned quick

"I have something to show you " i said and i pulled out the note and i handed it to dipper and the group huddled and gasped "who wrote this" dipper asked and jake said "no one is gonna kill my sis"

I smiled and we heard a noise something jumped at jake and i stepped i front of him and punched whatever it was and jake brook and mabel ran back into the shack yelling "we will meet you later" me and dipper shrugged and walked

Dipper bent down and picked up the grappling hook mabel had dropped he stuck it in his pocket we kept walking and he kept looking at me


	4. The warning

BETHS POV

We walked and found a clearing i sat on a log and dipper was looking at some tree bark then the forrest filled with smoke

gideon appeared and said "why hi old friend it is nice to see you" i glared and said "go now" and he smiled and he shot something at me

I was in a tree prison and dipper was banging on the tree and i was casting spells then it opened wow this thing isn't even witch proof

I ran out and the tree closed back up the ground shook and dipper pulled out the grappling hook and the ground under us fell and he shot it and he wrapped his arm around my waist

I looked him in the eyes and i knew right then that beth summers likes dipper pines his deep brown warm eyes

DIPPERS POV

i looked at beth and her eyes were a bright pink i loved how her eyes change color

Then the feeling hit me i dipper pines like Emma summers

We landed and we took a deep breath then the branch broke and we fell face first into ... Glass

I stood up it was a screen gideon laughed "wow beth you aren't that bright for a powerful witch " he smirked she shot him with ice and he froze we laughed and ran to the shack

We ran to the shack and beth casted a spell on every one before we went to bed i wonder why

BETHS POV

i made a wall so any one that walks into the pines room will not see or hear us and we can not touch solid objects but i saved us

Gideon ran in and said "drats not here" and he stepped on where my stomach was but i was a ghost only i felt the pain i grabbed my stomach and it had a red spot on it

He walked and he stepped on my wrist the he said "ooh well they are not here" and he stepped on my stomach again i tried to ignore the pain and went to sleep

I woke up and undid the spell every one else woke up at that moment and i stood up and i brushed my teeth and hair i walked out and dipper was reading journal three

I walked over to the window and it was about 5:30 i smiled and i walked over to brook she was looking at the dust i casted a spell on the jar and a tiny deer made from the dust ran around with it family in the jar then it turned to fairies

It was beautiful i walked over to mabel who was trying to do a hand stand "hey m standing on your feet is not a hand stand " i said she smiled and jake and dipper were talking about the paranormal i just sat down

I was bored every one had something to do i looked at my hand and all the sudden i was teleported to a room i was tied up and gideon said "oh hi beth " i rolled my eyes "i have seen what you can do but you don't stand a chance against me i have gained power i could put you in therapy for years " he said

"So why am i here" i asked he smiled "join me we can rule and it might be your only chance to save the pines" he said i looked down thought rushing in my head he wants to kill the pines why did he say that I knew what I had to do

"No thank you i don't trust you" i said he glared "you just made the biggest mistake of your little life" he said and i smiled "i don't think so" i teleported to the shack again

I put my face in my palms what am i gonna do i have four lives to protect and i can't even protect my own i felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked up it was mabel "we need to talk don't we" she said i nodded so me her and brook walked out

I sat and explained all that happened they looked scared i was determined to stop him "this might end with people dead if we mess up" i said and dipper and jake walked out and heard me say that

"Who's gonna die" dipper asked "all of us if we don't be careful " i said and he started to panic "gideon said if i don't join him it was the only chance to save y'all " i told him "but he wants to kill us" mabel said "it was a trick beth we are safe" brook assured

"Are we I'm not so sure he probably was gonna kill all of us either way " i said and dipper said "let's make a plan" i looked up and i said "ok dipper you can gather info with jake" i handed him my journal "me mabel and brook will work on defense " i finished and we all separated i left a guardian tree with the boys

Brook grabbed her wand and broom she was my assistant in the witch world every witch has a Mage brook then made a flower and handed it to mabel "this will protect you" she said and mabel put it in her hair

We walked and a gnome found me "hey Carson take me to jeff" i said and we followed him to their hideout jeff looked up "oh hey beth brook and ... Mabel" he said and smiled "jeff we need help we all might die and we need guards" i said

Jeff waited "we can't we are starting to be nice" he said with a hint of lie i could feel it i gasped "you work for gideon" i said he looked down i had a whistle that hurt their ears it was in my pocket

I walked off and we walked back to the shack and dipper and jake were sitting there jake was laughing "what's going on guys " i said trying to be fun " nothing sis " jake said i shrugged and sat down


	5. Another end

BETHS POV

I was just sitting again and thinking i have to fight gideon and the gnomes and protect the pines brook and mabel were talking and jake and dipper were looking for useful info i made five friendship bracelets

I looked at my wand and my ring was on it i rubbed the gem it was a mood ring i smiled it is my lucky charm then i heard a crack i turned and gideon was coming near the shack

I ran over to the table to every one else "guys trouble is here" i said and i walked out i walked up to gideon "ok beth this is your last chance to join me " he said i smiled "never in a million years" i said mean and dipper jake brook and mabel ran out

The gnomes came up and i blew i to my whistle and all the gnomes stopped and covered their ears "i will keep doing this if you don't leave" they all backed up and said "sorry gideon" and ran off

He glared and he made five copy's of himself two fought me i shot magic at them and they dissolved and mabel quickly killed hers and so did brook mabel and brook went to jake and helped gideon was about to stab dipper

Dipper was knocked out on the ground gideon had his knife raised and i ran and i pulled him down this hill we rolled then i jumped up and i made a knife appear i launched and i smashed his amulet i felt a sharp pain in my chest

I casted a spell and made him go into a tree prison he had no power so he could not get out i felt weak after i looked down and Gideon's knife was in my chest i started freaking out

My knees fell out from under me i hit my back i didn't have enough strength to stand so i laid there watching to blood go every where i pulled out the knife and i saw a dark cloud above me and i heard foot steps and i saw brook before it all went dark

I jumped up everything was gold i knew what had happened i looked down and the knife and cut where gone i looked around and an angel said "thank you Bethany summers you contained a worse demon then bill cipher "

"Wait where is every one" i asked the angel looked at me "you didn't survive the fight " she said and showed me a picture of mabel brook crying and jake and dipper looking at my body in shock

"I...i can't leave them" i said and the angel said "i know that's why your going back" i looked at her "i am?" I said and she nodded "you fought hard and you got rid of gideon and for that you get to return" she said and every thing went black again

I woke up and i had the knife in my hand i looked down and the stab sealed up and the blood vanished and the rip in my shirt was fixed i stood up and no one was there i ran to the shack and i heard mabel and brook crying and jake and mabel were holding hands

I opened the door and i heard a voice say "sorry were closed" it was dipper i walked in and i heard "beth?" Every one looked at me i smiled "in the flesh" i said and i was attacked with hugs "but how" said jake

"Well i got to heaven and the angel said since i trapped gideon and destroyed his power and as a thank you i got to come back " i said and brook and jake hugged my tighter then we all pulled away "so what happened " asked dipper

"Well you were knocked out and gideon tried to stab you so i jumped on him and we went down that hill and that's really all" i said he smiled and blushed and jake said "well while you died me and mabel became a couple " i smiled

Then dipper said "i need to go find soos and Stan and Wendy and tell them the news" and mabel said "oooh that you loooooovvve Wendy " he blushed and said in a high cracky voice "do not" i laughed and we all sat down while he walked off

A few minuets later he came back sad "what's wrong dipstick" mabel said "we have to go to piedmont for one year cause mom and dad are off of work for a year we leave tomorrow " dipper said

We all hugged and jake said "don't forget about us"and mabel said "one more sleep over" we nodded and i called my mom and told her then we all sat down and traded phone numbers and other contact info and promises of calling each other every night

We all sat down to watch ducktective and we all fell asleep

I got up and every one was awake and suit cases were in the door way i remembered the bracelets and i said "hey guys here" and i handed every one their bracelet

We walked out the door and we walked to the bus station i hugged mabel then dipper "well see you guys next year" i said and mabel let a tear fall she hugged jake and dipper said "yeah a year " then he walked up to Wendy and soos and Stan i sat there looking at my feet

We waved as the bus drove off and i let a tear fall my other bestie and my crush slash bestie are leaving for a year when it was out of sight i turned and walked to our house

3 MONTHS LATER

well summer was over and it was time for school I'll spare the whole story i made two friends and a few enemy's it was all good dipper and mabel have been gone for five months

We all have talked every night using phones face time face book and more it was all good i started witch school and i made two more friends Connie and Jen we sit together in all our classes

Well i guess we will be fine or will we DUN DUN DUN


End file.
